One-Shots (Requests Open)
by ThisRandomJunk
Summary: I'm doing One-shots For PJO and HoO
1. Chapter 1

I want requests. please. any kinds HoO an PJO tho

i'll do any

like

gay

and

lemon

no smut tho

not here


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia asked for luke x ethan

So here we go!

I watched as Luke snuck out of our most recent camp. I quickly snuck after him. To make sure he was safe. Yep. Totally not because he looked totally super hot while fighting. Nope. *cough* course not *cough*. He stopped in the middle of the woods and attacked a nearbye stump. He slashed it over and over again until he was sweating. Then he slipped off his shirt and tossed it near-bye. My face heated up as I stared at Luke's bare back. He attacked the stump once again. He only stopped once all that was left of the stump were splinters. I took a step closer and snapped a twig. I quickly stepped behind a tree as Luke whirled around.

"Who's there?!" He asked. "Reveal yourself."

I slowly stepped out into the clearing.

His eyes relaxed and he looked at me, confused. His face was all red.

"Ethan. Why are you here?"

I coughed. "I saw you coming into the woods and wanted to see where you were going. Sorry." I responed trying not to stare at Luke's bare chest.

"It's Ok. Just don't do it again. Ok?"

"Okay." 'I just won't get caught next time.' I thought.

Luke put Backbiter back in it's sheath and grabbed his shirt pulling it on.

"Come on." He slung his arm around my shoulders and walked me back to camp. I never got caught again.

Bam! I'm done finally. Here Prussia.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella asked for

Can u do Leo and Calypso? Or Percy and Annabeth?

And this is the result.

Annabeth's Pov

Today, Seaweed Brain and I are going on a double date with Leo and Calypso. Seaweed Brain burst into my cabin screaming,

"Ayyyy, Wise Girl!"

I squealed. "Percy, I'm not dressed."

His eyes widened as he realized I was indeed shirtless but, He didn't look away.

"Percy! Look away."

"Why? My girlfriend is so perfect, Why can't I just admire her beauty."

My face flushed. "You get me a ring and a preacher, then we'll see."

He looked at me, smiling and turned around.

"Thank you." I said as I slid on my grey shirt with a owl on it.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Great!" He spun around and gave me a huge hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go. We have to go meet the other two. Plus, I bet Jason 10 drachmas that we would get there before Leo."

"And Calypso." I reminded him as I followed him rushing out the door.

Calypso Pov

Today, Leo and I are going on a double date with Percy and Annabeth. You'd think I would be taking a long time but NO. Leo has been preparing for the past half an hour. I mean Yeesh!

"Leo Valdez Bad boy Supreme is here!" He yelled coming out of his bedroom, looking exactly the same as when he went it.

"Leo, finally. Come on. They have probably been there for the last 20 min.

Leo clutched his chest. "Ouch! That really hurts Sunshine."

I rolled my eyes at his absurd nickname for me. I would never admit I actually loved his pet names for me. It makes me feel important to him.

"Yea right, Leo. Let's just go."

And with that we set off.

Percy's Pov

As I suspected we got there 10 whole minutes before them. I sat on the bench next to Anniebeth and swung my feet around.

"Percy! Stop, You're acting like a child." Her face relaxed and a stray blonde curl fell in her face. I brushed it back and tucked it behind her ear.

"Oi, Lovebirds." I heard someone say. I looked over and saw Leo prancing toward us a huge smile on his face. He plopped next to me on the bench and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"Sup, Leo."

"Sup, Perce."

Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Come on, if you even want to see the movie we have to leave now."

Leo's Pov

The movie sucked. So I took to watching my beautiful girlfriend instead. Her caramel hair commented her skin perfectly and she looked absolutely stunning in her light pink dress. The dress went down to about mid-thigh and it had a beautiful web of designs tracing all around her body. She glanced over at me, her light brown eyes studying me intently.

"Your not even watching the movie!" She hissed but didn't seem that mad.

"I know."

"What could be better than a movie."

"You." I stated simply.

A blush started creeping up her neck and face.

The Movie apparently ended right then cause I heard lots of clapping.

3rd person

"Welp, That was fun." Leo said as they stood outside of the theater.

"Yea." Annabeth said. "We should do it again sometime."

Percy nodded so hard it looked like it was gonna fall off.

"Great!" Calypso said grabbing Leo's hand. "We will have to plan that." They started walking away toward their apartment.

Annabeth smiled. "Let's go, Seaweed Brain. It's late."

And with that statement they headed off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Suger asked for

More Percabeth! If not then Perlypso! Thanks for your time!

Annabeth's Pov

Percy and I are going on our first real date since after the Titan War.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Yes, Wise Girl?"

"I love you."

He smiled at me fondly. "I love you too."

He quickly kissed me.

"Now let's get our tickets"

After the movie at dinner…

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said looking me straight in the eyes with an expression of only true love.

"I Lo-"

"BAD BOY SUPREME IS IN DA HOUSE!" Everyone in the fancy restuarant looked up watching the scene unfold.

Leo had burst through the door, on fire, with a very tired Calypso trailing in behind him.

"I…Tr…tried…to…st…stop…him…he…ugh."

"Leo!" I said sternly standing up. "This better be important or I swear I will-"

"Annabeth!" Percy cut me off.

I stared at him. "Give him a chance!"

"Fine, Leo. Speak!"

" Jason sent me to get Percy cause I quote " Nico and Will kissed and OMGS IT WAS SO CUTE!" So yeah."

Percy stared at Leo. Then jumped out of his seat and ran out the door.

I just stood there staring as Leo chased after him.

"Would you like to join me?" I asked Calypso. She just nodded and sat down where Percy had been sitting moments before.

(Sugar do you like it?)


	5. Chapter 5

Midnight asked for

How about Tratie? Or Gruniper?

Tratie was the first ship I ever wrote a fan-fic on. IT was more than 20 pg since then Tratie has had a special place in my heart.

Katie's Pov

I woke up to a blindfold around my eyes and someone tying my hands together behind my back. Then someone stuck something in my mouth.

"MHMHMHHMHMHMHHM" I tried to say.

All activity around me stopped.

"Dam she's awake."

"MHMMHMHMHMHMHMH" I said which translated to. "TRAVIS IF THAT'S YOU! AGH!"

"Quick, pick her up." Another voice whispered. Someone wrapped their arms around me and picked me up bridal-style. I struggled as much as I could but, they held me hard.

"Calm down, Kat." He whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

I somehow wriggled the thing out of my mouth.

"Stolls! If that's you I wi-" The thing was shoved back in my mouth.

"Calm down, Katie-Kat we're almost there. "

I heard the tapping of someone typing a code on a key-pad?

I heard a grinding sound. Suddenly I was placed gently down on a bed.

"You are our hostage!" The boy who carried me pronounced.

I spit the thing out of my mouth and started cussing them out,

"YOU LITTLE SHITS! I AM GONNA FUCKING BURN YOUR ASSES ALIVE WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS SHIT PERDICAMENT. JUST FUCK OFF BOTH OF YOU! NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FUCKING PRESCENCE SO JUST FUCK OFF! WOULD YA DO THE WORLD A FAVOR AND JUST LEAVE THE FUCKING CAMP IN FUCKING PEACE! AT LEAST FOR A FEW FUCKING DAYS! HUH! ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHITS!"

"Wow Kates didn't know you were a curser."

"JUST LET ME OUT YOU LITTLE B-"

Travis slapped his hand over my mouth.

"There are young children in here."

"THEN TELL CONNOR TO LEAVE!"

"Connor, Can you please leave me alone with the hostage."

"Sure"

I heard a door shut.

"NOW, YOU LITTLE FUCKING BI-"

I was cut off again but this time it wasn't his hand.

The End

(Ha I ended it a cliff-hanger. I know I'm dont care) (Who wants me to continue just comment)


	6. Chapter 6

Ella aked for

Maybe Hazel and Leo?

So here we go yah

Hazel's Pov

"Leo" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We need to talk."

He nodded and glanced over at his girlfriend Calypso. She sized me up and nodded.

I led Leo way from the group.

I looked at him sternly before smiling and hugging.

"I'm so glad your alive. I thought it was all my fault you died. I felt like I could have prevented it. I… I was-"

"Shh, I'm okay now, Hazel."

I pulled away from him.

"Besides, McShizzle never dies!"

I giggled. "Good luck with your girlfriend."

"The ladies can't resist a bad boy." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Go. Get back to your girlfriend. I think she's getting jealous."

He cast a glance over his shoulder, where Calypso was watching us carefully.

"You go."

Leo smiled, a real smile.

"I missed you too, Hazel."

(If you think this sucks thats your problem. I wrote it in less than half an hour)


	7. Chapter 7

Ella Bradshaw asked for

I love Solangelo, I know you already did one, but there's never too much Solangelo, right?

(the whole thing just deleted oh my gods it was so good and now it wouldn't be as good)

Nico's Pov

Annabeth invited us to go on a triple date with her, Percy, Piper, and Jason. And Will said yes so now here we are. Annabeth and Will were off buying our tickets.

"Soo…" Percy started. " Why am I not your type? I'm everybody's type!"

"Bro, We disscused this. You were supposed to be subtle."

"Bro, You know I can't do subtle."

"But Bro you have to respect his decision not to be your type."

"Am I your type, Bro?"

"Of Course, Bro!"

"You two are acting so gay." I said inturrupting them.

Percy snorted. "Says the guy who's as straight as a rainbow unicorn playing dodgeball."

"Exactly, it's my job to be gay, not yours."

Annabeth and Will stepped up behind Percy, who couldn't see them.

"Well, what if I want to be gay?"

Annabeth cleared her throat and I had to stifle my laughter. Percy's expression was priceless. He spun around.

"Oh ah, Wise Girl."

She gave him THAT look.

"Have I metioned I love you?" Annabeth smirked and kissed Percy.

"I love you too, but you better stay straight."

Will crept over to me and grabbed my hand.

"So wanna tell me what happened while I was gone?"

"Nope!"

He kissed my cheek.

"Fine then."

(im sry this sucks and sry its more percabeth and jercy bromance)


End file.
